Viktor Dammak
' Viktor Dammak' is a Second Generation Vampire and a member of the Blood Dragons bloodline, and the second in command of the Weerhousen Army, due to his being the man trusted the most by Abhorash. Viktor Dammak has one child in the form of Sonja Dammak of whom he turned himself after he returned to his homeland and found her. Born in a small village in the Ukrainian region of Croatia, he had begun to grow into a capable man when slavers attacked his village and took him.The slavers travelled north and he was finnally sold at an auction in Muskova of Rus. Being bought by Chaos northlanders should have been the end of Victor's story but instead he would be captured by a Abhorash during a trading mission to Mordor with his new master. By this point Viktor's natural skill had placed him a command role for the gaurds of the convoy, and this meant he was leading during the attack by Abhorash. Abhorash defeated everyone but Viktor put up a good enough fight that while he lay mortally wounded he was turned by Abhorash and joined him. Following being turned by Abhorash Viktor despite appearing older then Abhorash has looked at Abhorash as a father, and he is loyal to Abhorash on a level that borders on fanatical. This loyalty has though pushed him into a ever increasingly important role placed on him by Abhorash who trusts him with his life, and looks on him as a son. Viktor Dammak would lead the Blood Dragons against the rebellious members of the Strigi relunctantly, and alongside the others would massacre the hundreds of innocent peasents of Strigi in an act that horrified Sonja and left Abhorash infuriated that his men had been tricked into killing so many innocents by Queen Neferata. History Early History Born in a small village in the Ukrainian region of Croatia, he had begun to grow into a capable man when slavers attacked his village and took him.The slavers travelled north and he was finnally sold at an auction in Muskova of Rus. Being bought by Chaos northlanders should have been the end of Victor's story but instead he would be captured by a Abhorash during a trading mission to Mordor with his new master. By this point Viktor's natural skill had placed him a command role for the gaurds of the convoy, and this meant he was leading during the attack by Abhorash. Abhorash went through the trade convoy in a matter of minutes killing the twenty gaurds that were their, and then engaging Viktor in single combat. The combat lasted three seconds before Abhorash smashed the sword and shield out of Viktor's hand and left him broken and vulnerable on the ground. Abhorash saw no honor in killing Victor so instead he offered Victor a chance to become powerful. Viktor looked at this truly unbeatable warrior and knew in that moment that whatever he was selling he wanted it, so he begged Abhorash to make him strong like he was. Abhorash agreed and turned Viktor into a vampire like he was. Life in Rus With his new gift Victor returned to Rus to increase his skills, and become worthy of returning to his master Abhorash. Viktor remained in Rus for the better part of forty years honing his skills against the best chaos warriors he could find, and despite the odds his devotion for Abhorash led him to survive each fight unscathed. Civil War in Weerhousen Relationships Abhorash See Also : Abhorash Category:Blood Dragon Bloodline Category:Vampire Category:People of Weerhousen Category:People Category:Vampire Knight Category:Ukrainian